


The Long Weekend

by TimedWatcher



Category: The Weekenders
Genre: Complete, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-20 16:22:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9499943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimedWatcher/pseuds/TimedWatcher
Summary: A new student to Bahia Bay Middle School thinks he's found summer love in a head strong girl, but gets embroiled in something else.





	1. Thursday

TWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET

The sign of battle harangued out. Everybody dashed out of the gate, their destination clear and objective clear. Some realised it was too late and held back, others thought they could make it and paid dearly for it. He hadn't figured out what he was yet. He dashed, unstopping in his forward ascension, hands cutting the air like blades. His rival just ahead of him, making the same strides.

No way would he lose to a girl. Especially the one that didn't pick him.

It was his first day here, so he had no idea who the girl was just ahead of him. Originally he wasn't sure she was a girl, given the way she dressed and that short cut she had, but you only needed to give her a second glance to notice those soft features. Of course, that voice of hers also helped when she was calling out her team mates.

She had the grin of a winner. He swore internally.

Closing in on the ball, she planted a firm grip on it before hurling back her arm. He only reacted by skidding the bottoms of his feet before falling to his bony ass, his hands scrambled against the hard floor trying to kick up any kind of reversal momentum. Scuttle butting upwards and trying his damndest to keep out of enemy fire, it was like being targeted by a heat seeking missile.

That red rubber whipped the air around it, he could only stare into it, mesmerized at the speed before it drove home. He just remembered holding his face and feeling like he couldn't breathe.

================================

After gym, he sat by the bleachers, holding a soaking red towel to his face. It used to be white at some point. Not long though. Coach Colson had him sit out until the end. It killed him to be sidelined so early and not really be able to do anything. It was never his favorite class, but it was one of the few times, if ever, that he got to play organized sports.

Lor... Lor McQuarrie... that was her name. I learned it through eavesdropping when Coach had used it several times in several almost-profanity laden shouts. After having her run the whole school... twice, she was then ordered to move all the balls and the blue gym mats that had been placed against the walls by a previous class back to the storage area. Foolishly, I decided to stay, telling him I still needed time to recover. It was just me and her in there.

She passed me by, heaving a clearly heavy sack. She paused, letting it slump. "Dude I am so sorry. If I had known I'd give you that gusher of a nose bleed, I'd have aimed for your spleen." He didn't try to doubt her skill in accuracy, but it scared him to think about what would happen if she went a bit lower... he would shudder and cringe about it when she wasn't around.

"It's alright." Her movements were... exaggerated to say the least while she was doing her best to make amends. He really didn't feel like he was owed an apology. Things happen... maybe for a reason.

She took a slanted seat on the balls, giving him her name and her hand.

"Gordon." He reached out his with the bloody rag before realising what he did. He threw it to the side, which resulted in the sound similar to slapping a wet mop against the ground. He snorted, although he did his best to try and hide it. Guess that fountain is finally over.

There was a firm shake.

Then silence.

"So uh... you're new, right? It's not like I know everybody that goes here or somethin', but I know I've never seen you... I think."

He stared at his feet. "Yea-yeah I'm new. I'm from Grand Forks, North Dakota. Essentially I'm a Canadian living as an American." It was... kind of true... not really, just a bad joke. Being so close to border, they had access to a few of the channels that broadcast from there. Knowing more about them than he probably should.

"I didn't even know you could do that..." He snickered at her naivety. She laughed too, but clearly not for the same reason. "So are there really any differences?"

He froze. Trying to think of something that truly separated them... "Oh. We call soda, pop."

She pushed his chest. Gordon curled a bit, not expecting it, although she clearly didn't mean anything negative by it. "Get outta here. Really?" She asked half unbelieving it, and half giggling, but not the type of giggling you'd expect from a girl, it was more throaty...

"Yeah. Whenever mom goes out for groceries, I ask her to-" He laid on a pretty bad accent. "To bring back some pop, eh."

"Pop... pop." She was really laying into those p's.

He continued, changing the subject, despite her obvious enjoyment. "There were problems with the farm... but don't call me a farm boy." He pointed mock accusingly, but withdrew it considering what she seemed capable of. "A lot of it is automated these days, so I never felt like one. My parents sold the property months ago, and we've bounced around here and there, my dad trying to find his dream job I think. We finally ended up on the coast with the help of my uncle - he moved here a couple years ago. I've never lived in such a warm climate before. It's freaking hot here." He sounded frustrated, tugging at the neck of his thick cotton t-shirt. Could you blame him? It was an air conditioned gym and it still almost bordered on sweltering for him. "Feel this." He tilted his arm out towards Lor. "That's the lightest shirt I have and I'm still sweating like a pig." She almost didn't, after hearing that, yet she didn't seem like the kind of girl to step down from a challenge.

She held his arm for a bit longer than he thought she should. "Wow. You're soaked in this thing..." Something clicked for her, snapping her finger as a result. "Hey. We should head under the bleachers. It's much cooler."

He shrugged. He was a little intrigued. In fact, he jumped the gun heading towards it.

"Wait." She disappeared behind the storage room door, there was what sounded like a tussle before she reemerged with one of the blue mats.

She stepped in first. It was like a training course. Under, over, sidestep. He looked up to see Lor, doing well here even with that cumbersome thing on her shoulder. His eyes turned back to plot his journey, the last thing he wanted to feel was a bruised knee and broken skin on top of everything else...

At some point, he entered what could be described as a forcefield of cold. The vent making itself quite clear with its loud blasts of air reverberating throughout. It was refreshing to say the least. His sweat he thought, was finally doing its job of keeping him cool. Lor stopped, before leveraging the thing off her shoulder and onto the most open of the ground available. He waited, seeing her kick it spread, before piling himself onto it. Gordon stretched his body, letting out a long and throaty groan of relaxation. "Ah... you were right." He looked up to her, seeing her hands on her sides, he could tell what she was thinking as he scooched over. The mat perforated as her body landed beside him. They both sat up on their elbows, relaxing in the cool breeze, not even exchanging a word.

"What happened to the cows?"

Gordon looked confused. "The what?"

Lor didn't even bat an eye. "You know. The cows on your farm."

He hadn't really thought about that. Or even been told anything about it. "I... I don't know. They sold them?"

"Oh... so... do you like Bahia Bay so far? Been anywhere?"

"Not really. I've only been here for a couple days really. I saw some... strange pizza place on the way to school though."

She perked up a little, wanting to spill some information. "Oh that's The Pizza Parlour."

"Huh? No, it was named something else..." He scratched his head. "The Lone Island Pizza, I think." Was it because they were the only pizza joint around here?

"Chyah. They change their name every week." She seemed genuinely amused by his ignorance about the place. "It's gonna be fun showin' you around..." He looked away, nodding his head, only to turn back to see Lor's smile sort of faded. "You got somethin'..." She pointed to his face. He pointed too, trying to get an idea. "No no..." Gordon nearly freaked out, her body so close to his as she brushed a finger below his nose.

Then it happened.

She headbutted his face in.

No, she... kissed me. She kissed me!?

Before he knew what exactly he had, his elbow support could not hold up, and they collapsed onto the mat like... like... he couldn't think of a proper analogy. They didn't do much besides Lor strong arming his shoulders to the mat. He kept his eyes desperately shut though, trying his best to not make an idiot out of himself, but he felt like that ship sailed a long time ago. Her lips felt so nice though...

She finally let up. He held those eyes shut still, daring to risk it by letting an eyelid open, then the other. It wasn't so bad. Like ripping off a band aid. He stared into her with a stupid grin, that little sweaty curl that hung off the right side of her head being the culprit. But Lor didn't seem like she was done. With a ravenous look reminiscent of an animal thinking of how to eat its prey, he called to her with no response. She trailed back, allowing him to sit up, only for Lor to then push his body against a thin girder. Before he knew it, she had easily slipped down his sweats. She was so forward, it was scary.

He attempted to cross his hands along his string shorts, hoping she wouldn't proceed. If it didn't, Gordon knew the sight of him would deter her. Being from a cold climate, he was usually as small as a baby carrot, but whenever a girl brushed past him just right, he could feel himself grow. She wouldn't know that being from here. She'd have to stop, losing interest completely. But as she slipped his last barrier off, the cold air hitting his untanned legs, he could only stare down in horror as she engulfed his limp nub into her mouth, even taking his balls along for the ride, Lor was giving him everything she had, which seemed to do the trick, as he felt the blood rush and the ballooning. Soon she had to accommodate for a lot more of him. He was hoping she'd stop to joke, maybe bring some levity.

Instead she pulled off his knob, readjusting her hair, while sounding hungrier, wanting more of it as she licked her lips, before taking it in her hand, aiming it at her awaiting tongue.

As she took him back, he threw back his head. It... it felt good. Something about the cool sweat and her warm mouth working together added an intangible feeling, her grapple on him on the other hand, wasn't exactly like milking, but more deliberate strokes alongside her mouth polishing. He tried to hold himself up, but couldn't get enough of a grip to do so. His hands clinched against a piece of metal, it hurt to squeeze, but it didn't break the skin thankfully.

Just behind him, at the far end of that spiral of metal cobwebs, were two steel doors that led inside. The pleasure she was giving him was lost. In a groan that he wanted to sound more authoritative, he couldn't exactly commit to it. "Somebody could see us!"

She only stopped long enough to tell him, still stroking him "Keep watch then." before it plopped back in again, hitting her in the cheek. Before he could let go, there was a feeling. That feeling of something building. He tried to hold back. Not sure what it was. Then as unwanted feeling as it was, the pressure started leaving him, trickling out. But Lor's tongue... he could feel her going directly to the source, attacking every inch of him before she focused on the leak he sprung of whatever it was, lapping up every bit he spilled. His head curled up, as he let out an exasperated gasp, as if she had just breathed life in him through his... well you know. He just thought he wouldn't stop and make an absolute mess, but Lor's mouth didn't give up one red cent. As he came down off his high, their eyes locked, her mouth still around him, searching for more with one last suckle. Finally popping off with an "Oh... ah." Whatever he unleashed, she gulped it down quickly and without question. Part of his face was stuck, and he just couldn't stop that smirking he was doing with one side of his face. This just happened...

Then she burped. She tried to cover her mouth, but it was an absolutely cute little thing that only a girl could get away with. They both quietly laughed through their noses.

"McQuarrie! Waldgrave!" Talk about ruining the moment. They'd recognize that booming bellow anywhere, their eyes widening at one another. Lor took initiative like before, hopping up and dodging what seemed like an obstacle course for him.

As he heard Lor trying to distract him, he pulled up his underwear, before slipping on his sweats. As he hitched it up around his stomach, he whipped his head back, resulting in drops of blood flying to the mat.

Again?

Lor must have blown his mind.

================================

His legs hung over the side of the bed. Periodically, his eyes would meet the glow of an LED alarm clock. It was getting closer to that time. When he wasn't worried about checking the time, his mind was trapped in an all new subject he never really thought about outside of really vague fantasies.

Sex.

He was scared out of his gourd... sorry.

Going into the back porch, he flipped the light on for just a second, his memory retaining things even in that flash, like a photograph. He crept, his toes touching his shoes, but not bumping or clobbering them. He twisted his coat off the hook, before flipping it onto himself, pushing his arm through the creases of the jacket.

He didn't need the jacket. It wasn't cold. It wasn't even cool. He usually never even wore it after a girl made fun of him for it... but he just didn't like the idea of throwing something that wasn't broken or ripped, out. It was cappuccino brown polyester, and he kind of liked the look. Still. He falsely believed that if he wore something uncharacteristic, that he'd be less likely to get caught. By who? He didn't know. He always had worse case scenarios on the mind but rarely explanations for the who's and how's.

Lor had invited him to a... midnight snack, I guess, he didn't know what to call it. The reason this scared the hell out of him was that he didn't do anything in their first and only encounter. She was the leader, guiding a lost pup. She had given him a delight he had never known and wished for more of it. What could he give her besides awkward fumbling? He went so far as to look at porn on the family computer.

Sorry mom and dad.

A lot of it was strange and didn't make sense. He's heard the phrase 'make love' before, but I guess when he imagined the term, none of what appeared on screen was that.

The question was raised though. Did he... L-word Lor? Well... he liked her. As much as you could like somebody the first day you ever met them. Although he wasn't sure what the rule was for a relationship that starts as explosively as theirs.

He looked at his watch, the touch of a button lit up the screen. It was now or never, and he finally made the choice that if seeing her again inspired the feeling of... something positive, he'd make her his girlfriend. Yeah... They wouldn't even need to have sex...

Gordon zipped himself up, nerves cool.

There was a release of air as he first opened the wooden door. That was the first step and easiest barrier out of the way. Off in the horizon, was deep ambient lighting from the moon. In fact, it was pretty bright for eleven PM. Seemed like even if all the street lights suddenly went out, he was sure he could still navigate everything. Of course. That presented the possibility of being spotted. Great. He just had to think like that. With tension filling his veins, Gordon clinked the metal latch of the glassy outside door. This was the loudest part, and he would need to be careful. Pressing into it was like cocking a gun before it eventually exhaled.

As soon as he attempted to step out, he realised then a problem. The window above was like a sentry waiting to activate. Cursing under his breath, his hand slipped and he swore again, before catching the metal framed door again before it could slam closed.

Alright. Just be slow. Just be calm, and you'll be okay.

He wished his neck was like that of an owls, as he turned every once and again behind himself for that light to come on at any moment. He finally decided it was a non issue a few feet from his fence. There was a back gate attached to it, but he wouldn't be opening it. Way too risky as it is, but he has hopped a fence or two in his time. It was all about the momentum. Getting a good speed to it, and nice forward thrust.

He accelerated for a second before his hands took hold, before leapfrogging up and over, only for him to land on the rubber blue bin his father set out.

Garbage day. Right. I was supposed to do that.

Bouncing to the ground hard, he collected himself from the grass he fell on, barely a scratch on him. His focus now on brushing himself down, only to realise what kind of noise he made. He stepped back, trying to see over the fence to get a view of his parents window.

No lights yet.

It seemed to be that the coast was clear. Both in the alleyway and his uncles house.

Gordon popped his collar.

================================

After school, Lor had taken him from his route he walked with his mother. The one his mom showed him so he knew how to get back home and to school, which involved crossing two parks. She was in a rush to show him where she lived, he almost lost sight of her twice. He started noticing something though despite trying to keep his focus on Lor. She was taking him through what seemed like a high class neighbourhood. When he thought he had seen a place fit for a prime minister, he saw some fit for a president. Who the heck could afford to live here?

Lor finally slowed, hand extending. "There's my house."

Guess that answers that.

He leaned against the fence near the cross walk, staring at her place. It would be like any house in the suburbs... if they were several times bigger in length. I mean, who the hell had two doors for a front door? Even the garage seemed big enough for three cars. The houses were impressive, unlike anything he'd ever seen in the suburbs his friends lived, but in the distance behind her place, was another radical change.

Palm trees. He had seen pine trees all his life, and that... wow. He really had to take in that fact.

Then he almost almost jumped.

"Be here tonight, around eleven thirty." Her whispering was right up in his ear, and he swore he felt her tongue on the inside of it she was so breathy. That feeling still lingered, giving him shivers. Lor then took off. "Gotta go! Bye!" Essentially blowing him off for the day. He hoped he could remember his way back. Staring around as far as he could both ways, not recognizing a thing.

Now here he was. Retracing his steps from earlier today. Except in the dark. With his chin bore down into his chest, hands in his pockets.

It was strange to say, but, he felt safer here, in a place he had never known, than his old home town... because nobody would recognize him. He expected the old adage 'the freaks come out at night' to be true here. Instead, he would run from orange street light to orange street light, seeing adults and teens of various ages, still out and about, or just people watching television in their homes. Maybe it was just too hot to be sleeping. He certainly was feeling the extra sweat between his arms thanks to the coat.

Hiding between two cars, he felt like a total dork and tool when two people walked by talking. They would have seen him for sure, but just didn't care.

Whatever. They didn't care, why should he?

Finally. Here and back again. He checked his watch for the second time. Almost on the dot. Alright... but how was he supposed to get in? She didn't mention anything specifically... did this place have alarms? I mean it didn't seem like an unsafe neighbourhood, but who knew with rich people.

Ooooooh maaaaaaaan...

He made a timid step on the cement path. Then another. With every step he took, he felt like he was stretching a rubber band that was going to snap in his face. Even if there was an alarm, she must have disabled it, right?

...

Eventually, he had passed the garage. Now passing a window, he tried to take a look inside by stepping through the bush. Covering the top of his head with both hands, he looked inside. The only light seemed far off in the distance. His stomach started sinking. He wished it was the idea of Lor causing it, but that wouldn't be the truth. This felt like it was going too far. Like he was breaking into somebodies house.

He rustled through the shrubbery, catching his foot, and sending him forward. He only barely caught himself before standing at full attention.

Then the front porch light stunned him. Blinded him like a guards spot light. The door opened with a creak. He held up his hands, before he almost started running in the other direction.

But as his eyes adjusted, they lowered for Gordon to see Lor between crossed fingers.

Before he could even smile, she had yanked him inside.

"Kick off your shoes." Doing as she instructed, Gordon kicked the back of his right shoe, pinning it into the ground, before lifting his foot out of it like a slipper - except with a sock covered foot, and not as hard a kick of course; he did the same for the other.

Hooking the backs of them with his fingers, and just before he could secure them there, Lor took his off hand, and began forcefully, almost gliding along on her sock less feet on ceramic kitchen floor. He did likewise, but it was scary as hell, with blurs of lights here and there that he had little time to process.

In a darkened part of her house, she suddenly whipped back, turning on a dime. Then it felt like she began elevating. Oh no. This was bad enough, but going up some stairs? His thinking and not doing caused him to trip, the shoes almost dumping down the steps. Bruise kneed, she just gave him a faint shake, pulling on him regardless, forcing him to fight to just get up. Maybe it was the nausea or adrenaline of being in somebodies house without their parents knowing, he was able to force himself to do it.

But not before collecting up his shoes again.

Lor nearly launched him in. He was finally thankful she did let go as he attempted to massage his wrist that she had nearly taken off. This was not the same girl... okay, she was a bit forceful before, sure, but now it seemed like she was legitimately, how could he put this... a little frightening. He didn't know what to say exactly, and with her back to the door, adjusting the knob, he tried to look around her room for preemptive topics to talk about.

Sports, sports, sports, yeah he's got that down... what the heck is a Chum Bukkit?

Then her door clinked shut.

Before he could awkwardly try to ask her about a favorite sports team or whatever, her thumbs had started digging into her pants, walking right past him. She struggled with her jeans, pulling them from side to side with her belt on. Why she didn't just unbuckle herself, he didn't know. Then again she didn't come off exactly as the smartest or brightest bulb, but it didn't bother him one bit. He thought it was a little cute.

I guess that's when he knew.

"Hey Lor, I got something to tell you..." Lor meanwhile was busy further fumbling, swaying herself from side to side. She had laid up against her bed, facing her bottom to Gordon. He guessed it was easier to get it off if you laid down... he almost forced a hand against the side of his face when she unleashed a full moon of hers into his vision.

"But I got something to show ya..." She reached back, both hands on her cheeks, smacking them a second to get a better grip on her cheeks as she spread herself so wantonly. "You see that..." She strained. "You see that right?" Lor was stretching this strange puckered hole that once was more like a wrinkle and now was just a full blown gaping hole, winking at him. She was beyond eager for him.

"Wait. What? Where? I'm just so-" He stopped trying to think.

This was it.

Gulping, he stared in wonder. She wasn't exactly tanned, but she was a darker shade of peach than himself. Now here was a part of her that was paler than himself, thanks in part to her tanlines... he didn't know why he found it attractive. Maybe because it was like a highlight, a tool tip guide to the most beautiful part of a girl. Although he'd have to be an idiot to not notice something so glaringly beautiful as Lor's butt.

He fought with his jacket, trying to rid himself of it. Eager for that feeling he felt underneath the gym bleachers. Which was strange for him as just awhile ago, he just felt nervous being out at night. Then just a couple minutes ago, he felt like he wanted to throw up. Now here he was, just flummoxed over a coat.

As he threw it in a direction he couldn't remember. He couldn't take his eyes off it either as he silently placed his sneaker down, before eventually quaking to his knees. Was this a dream? He leaned in close, the smell was musky and strong. She played sports alright. Even so close, he didn't feel like he could see everything this orifice had to offer. Maybe it was just his head and the burning feeling of blood rushing to his head, but his first instinct was to lean in, planting a soft kiss to its side. Lor seemed to respond well to it, but then she spoke. "Don't just kiss it, man. Give it to me." She sounded desperate for it.

He could hear cricks in his knee as he stood up, but there was something different. He looked down to see the tent pole circus he had thrown in celebration inside his underpants. Gordon could only think of how not to mess this up, already fearing he might have gotten weird with the ass kiss.

Even getting it out was a relief.

Gordon, still not ready for prime time, plunged it in clumsily.

"Oh god Lor, it's so warm." He thought her mouth had been a pleasure center. The feeling of this, his head couldn't comprehend, not to mention feeling like a goof for blurting that out so readily. Lor's response was a very surprised moan, that could be best described as the indecipherable noise, "gargh."

He stiffened his shaky legs, placing his hands atop hers. This wasn't just about him. She needed what he could offer her. Gordon applied slow pumps. Feeling her insides inch by inch. Hitting the edge of something, he paused, wondering if he did something wrong, only for one of her pant covered legs to begin jerking and kicking wildly, scaring him, as it only seemed to just miss flying back and hitting him. Lor placed it atop her bed, sinking it hard. "Deeper... go deeper." Lor then tightened her ring around him. That clench of hers sent him down atop her. He didn't know how to react, as it felt like this part of her would eat him alive as his whole penis disappeared inside her. His hips however, wouldn't stop sawing back and forth, unable to stop, unwilling to stop. Lor too had begun rubbing herself against her bed, enjoying Gordon's rushed entrance going further inside, as he plundered her depths further. Even here, Lor felt strong, and if he wasn't so buried inside, he swore she could buck him off.

Everything felt intense. The smallest and simplest feeling of his stomach getting loose, then bumping against the sweat that had accumulated in her lower back and her t-shirt, even just that squish between their bodies resonated in his mind. Then, that same building up and pressure from earlier today coming back full circle. "Lor... I'm gonna... I'm gonnna..." His voice grew smaller, and higher in pitch.

"Cum?"

"Y-yeah!"

She pulled her face up to meet him, her face reddened and sweating. "Do it deep inside me, Gord." Did she mean what he think she meant? Regardless, his body did all the thinking. Trying to push himself up from the bed, to just be in a crawling position above her, he collapsed again, sending himself deeper than before, to then erupt within. He went as far he could, his balls pressed against her globes, before steadily humping against her with little regard, her face and body sunken in further into the bed than when they started.

He finally had enough, as he pulled back, Gordon shrunk inside himself, collapsing near her. As he stared at the roof of her room, satisfied and sweat covered, he finally turned, only to find Lor's eyes were shimmering, the kind of tears you'd get from watching movie with a really sad part in it, but were trying to hide that you were crying from other people around you. Don't ask why he knew that.

Did he... did he hurt her? His hand pressed her shoulder, she turned, trying to hide them. Despite that, she pulled him in, those salty tears joining them at their lips as they kissed once more, their tongues meeting for the first time. He reached for her face, to brush her hair back, only to see a glowing twelve. Another swirl in each others mouths, and he pulled back. "Lor, I gotta go." She placed her hand on his before he could get off the bed.

"Wanna hang out tomorrow? We can do more of this or... just hang out. I'm not really saying what we should do... or we could not just hang out..." Her finger was making an endless circle on her blanket.

She still had her butt hanging out, but faced away from him, one leg crossed over towards him. He began nodding his head in a slow rhythm awhile before saying something. "... Yeah. Yeah, I'd like to hang out tomorrow." As he got up for the door, he locked his focus on his sneakers. Counting every loop and lace several times over as he stood over them. He had to keep his mind off Lor or he'd stay here forever.

He bent over to get them, and as he stood back up, he waved, but didn't check to see if she did. He clunked her door closed behind himself, waiting in the dark upstairs hall, the underline of her door light hitting the back of his feet, his toes individually flexing into the carpeted floor. He took one foot, one step. Then stood frozen. Then moved again. Soon, he had the stairs conquered, and before he knew it, he had her houses front doors shut to his back.

He couldn't believe it. In and out like nothing happened. He inserted a hand through his shirt, feeling his heart thumping. Gordon was giddy. Pepped with energy, he felt like he could run all the way home.

Lor felt absolutely satisfied. The satisfaction of feeling herself ooze from both sides was not worth even trying to clean up. Before she could drift off, staring into her wrist, she heard several foot steps. Then there was laughing that grew in volume and amount. Then her door swung open. She sat up, trying to cover herself, her teeth gritting, knowing who was there.

"Was that your boyfriend or something?"


	2. Friday

_I got hit hard I'm on the ground..._

Through pinhole vision, he could see pockets of the blazing sun. Particles of black bounced everywhere and he couldn't move a muscle, like somebody had shotgunned his chest. The heat was cooking his mind. He could barely remember what happened. He couldn't even remember what he had for breakfast--but he could distinctly recall telling his mom to get that camera out of his face. It felt like the only thing clinging him awake was that cold, cold drink that had splattered around him like a crime scene.

Then from what felt like nowhere, blurry figures appeared, coming together in a piecemeal picture.

"That looked like it hurt." A blonde haired boy said dryly.

"I always thought Lor would unleash her fury one day. Glad it wasn't me." A black kid with frizzy hair with a high pitched voice added.

The girl in glasses was clicking the roof of her mouth and shaking her head at him. "Yup. This is why you don't fight a land war in Asia... or with Lor."

Three voices... three faces... he didn't feel like he could stand, but he was being raised against his own will.

"Where... where's Lor?" It came out in a more zombified groan.

"Gone. She took off after she decked you." Despite the daze, it all came back.

He was walking up a long cement path trying to get a feel for the place, but mainly wanting to get a Chug-A-Freeze. Where he came from they were called slushees. He had never been so close to a place that served them before, a novelty reserved for road trips. It was worth the quick trip back and forth to get one. To his surprise though on his way back, he saw Lor just standing there with folded arms, facing the opposite direction. Being the kind of guy he was, he snuck up on her and at the last second, he wrapped his arms around her while saying her name.

Then she threw the elbow.

He still felt limp in their grasp. Gordon hadn't felt this horrible since... since well, now. Not even the dodgeball incident from yesterday could compete. His face scrunched, eyes squinting, blurring in beads of light, still not wanting to pull his eyelids apart just yet. When he thought he could stand and put weight on himself, he had it for a moment, then he flew back into a wirey fence. There was a tingle then a burning sensation from the heat of the day accumulating in the metal. His mind kept telling his body to move, but it wouldn't budge.

"Guys, I don't think he's-" Before the girl in the glasses could finish, Gordon collapsed forward, being caught just in time by the two boys. Her hand ran over his head, he twinged at the touch of his lump. So did she. "I was afraid of this. Come on."

================================

In the medical room, he held an ice packet to the back of his skull. The nurse working said he had both a mild concussion and a bit of heat exhaustion, and would need to be monitored for awhile. Who knew that strike to his face would be the least of his worries?

"What happened between you two? We didn't even get to talk to Lor before she ran off." Tish asked... he had heard their names while they were taking him in.

"Somethin'... somethin'..." As his voice trailed, he stared off from the three of them, trying to remember. "Me and Lor..." Whatever moisture he could muster on his tongue, he swept across his lips, as he tried to say this the best possible way he could. "We went on a date."

All three in unison, guffawed.

"Lor? You mean thee Lor? You must be thinking of someone else." Tish asked, unbelieving.

"I'm not gonna say I don't believe it..." The black kid, Carver, thought for a second. "No. I don't believe it." He said, shaking his head.

Tino laughed off what Gordon had said before asking. "No, really. What did you do? Did you try to give her a wedgie or something?"

He pleaded his innocence. "Really. We had a date." They still looked like they didn't believe him, but he hoped the look on his face would be enough to give what he was saying credence.

"Let's say you two did have a... 'get together'." The inflection in Tish's voice was enough, her fingers didn't actually need to do the bunny ears as well. "Anything... interesting... happen?" Gordon gulped. He didn't have the tan necessary to hide a blush if one were to come on.

More than you'll ever know.

"We had a... good time." That sounded awful. What the hell could he tell them? "Look... it's embarrassing, okay? If you saw us yesterday, her attacking me like that doesn't make sense." He almost recoiled at himself after realising what he'd just said. The mental picture of somebody other than Lor seeing him naked wasn't pretty. "Has she ever hit anybody before? I mean like... by accident?"

"In hockey, basketball..." Tish counted off the sports she played with his fingers.

"In football, soccer..." Carver continued off where Tino left.

"Plenty of times." Tino finished for the two of them. "Outside of sports though? Never."

What? How could it be... intentional? His stomach twisted--worse than both times she hit him. "But she was smiling at me..." His voice cracked, his throat dry as a desert, his soul trapped in one.

"Hey. Don't take it personally. We've been on Lor's bad side before - and she lets up." Tish said, her tone a little less insinuating than before. Had she heard the sadness in his voice? He wasn't wanting pity, it just came out that way.

"Or maybe you should take it personally - cause she's never hit us." Carver, raised his hand, then put it down when Tish turned, giving him a look.

"I'll be honest. You don't really seem her type. She's more into older guys... like Thompson Oberman." Gordon felt like he had nowhere to turn, attacked on all sides. What the hell happened that night? What did it mean if she didn't like him?

"I just want to see her again..." He reached up for his eyes.

================================

Sat in a corner, the boy lay crumpled on the nurses table, looking utterly defeated. The three preteens gathered outside of his vision, although that wasn't hard to do.

"Well. I've done my good deed for the day. Funville, Carv?" He nodded in agreement, and as if on cue, Tish butt in, standing in their way. Tino was apprehensive. "Oh no. You look like you've got that 'I can do anything if I set my mind to it' look on your face."

"Man, I hate that look. It's the one she had when she was helping me study on my last test." Carver spat, his finger trying to ring out his ear. "You don't know how loud she can yell."

"Didn't you get a B+ on that?" Tino enquired with a raised eyebrow.

Carver threw up a hand in frustration. "I know! Now my parents expect it from everything I do!"

Tish frowned at the two of them with hands on her hips. "Oh, I'm sorry if I want to know why one of my best friends has left someone a crying and hurt mess!"

They looked to eachother, then to her. "So why don't you just, you know, ASK Lor?"

"Yeah!"

Tish rolled her eyes. "I don't want him anywhere near Lor -- not until I find out what happened between them. I need one of you to look after him and to not let him out of your sights."

"NOT IT!" Carver declared as quickly as Tish finished that sentence.

Tino nearly flipped "No way! You know I'm not a good Not It'er! Come on! Let me flip for it!"

Carver looked proud, as he adjusted his shirt collar. "As the greats say, 'You snoozeth, you loseth!'" Carver shrugged. "Besides, my dad is finally going to let me use his PDA, and I don't think he'd let me if, you know" Carver banked his head back, voice a little lower "He was around."

Tino sucked on his teeth. "Oh alright - but if he does anything weird, it's on the two of you." Tino folded his arms. "I don't even know the kid. What am I supposed to even talk about?" Tino went from his downturned look to a far more fakey chipper one as he turned. "Hey Gordon!" Tino said with a familiar faux gooberness.

With a wiping of his face, Gordon looked up with eyes wide open, more lucid than before, a glint of a tear reflecting.

================================

Gordon and Tino walked silently side by side. As if having been on a long journey together where they had nothing more to say to one another. Tino seemed to tolerate Gordon's existence well enough, while Gordon followed like a voodoo zombie, unsure of his destination.

He thought about Lor - he didn't want to - but what the hell else was he gonna do? Yet replaying the events in his head didn't help matters, it actually kind of made things worse.

Why was it so damn hot?

Even with the ice bag pressed to the back of his head, the heat felt unbearable. He pulled on the elastic of his collar, the material peeling from his chest, before flapping some cool air into his face. As he let it fall back, Tino seemed to shift, changing direction. Following him up the stairs of a nondescript suburban home, Tino unlocked and opened the front door to his place like a non-event.

He was just going through copied motions as he stepped through the threshold, a new sensation joined his others of pain and regret: that of nervousness in being in someone elses home. He thought he'd have gotten better at the whole first impressions thing with the constant moving he did -- but nope. Things like, was it a "pro or anti shoes in the house" kind of house... where was it okay to sit? Was food out in the open on a table okay to eat? Do I have to be under constant supervision? Do I have to wear my jacket or could I hang it somewhere? Can you stay up late or is it a strict curfew at ten?

Do you love me or do you do hate me, Lor?

He ground his teeth a little.

First impressions sucked.

In the living room, Tino was already to one knee, Gordon watching him fumble with the console. Turning it on for a second, he waited for a response from the screen, then popped out the cartridge. On reflex he blew into the underside before sticking it back in and turning it back on. Tino could tell it worked somehow as he grabbed the wire and pulled the weighted end of the controller towards himself and then crashed onto the couch. Could he do that? Or did he not have the privilege yet? He squished the now warming goop that was contained within the silver plastic as his eyes wandered around the home. Nice and tidy.

Yup.

Like a tree in a living room when it wasn't Christmas, Gordon stood awkward - hoping for some way to gauge what to do. Tino, despite already nearly being at the end of couch, motioned and moved, signaling that there was room for one more. Gordon shuffled a little as he went for it. He did his best to sit as far and to the other side of the couch as he could go, while trying to distract himself with the game about to be played. That's when the 16-bit rendition of the theme song hit him like Lor did. He covered his smile with his hand as fast as he could, not wanting to let on that he was a Captain Dreadnought fan, let alone the fact that he had rented and played this very entry.

Gordon watched in the only way a backseat gamer like him could: nearly biting his nails as he silently judged the actions of Tino's play style. Gordon tried his best to seem unimpressed, but Tino knew the warps, the hidden item pick ups, the best ways to get extra guys. His eyes flicked over to Tino, seeing that stiff but familiar look of determination.

There was something else now, like every bad moment of the day had fallen away. His posture melted like the icepack, his spine didn't tingle with hair raising goosebumps, and his throbbing head pain didn't seem so bad now. He hadn't done this in awhile - just watch a buddy play video games... well, maybe they could be friends.

He breathed.

"Can I tell ya something?"

Tino had that usual gamer, 'slow to react', kind of response "Sure."

"I like the 90's Dreadnaught series."

The game instantly froze, going into a item selection screen. Tino turning to Gordon like he couldn't believe what he just said. "Are you serious!?" His squeaky voice came in to full spectrum when he was excited.

"Yeah. I mean. I know he didn't use his gun all that much thanks to censors, but I thought they translated a lot of the stories well. Especially the clone arc. Plus that voice cast was brilliant. Whenever I read the comics now, I can hear that dudes voice in my head whenever Dreadnought's talking."

"Nearly perfect. Need I remind you that Das Squirm was way off."

Gordon looked shocked. "Dude, are you kidding? I always thought of him as a British dude with the way they described him as being very regal."

Tino countered. "I've always heard him as one of those well off white suited guys from the south just because of his love for lemonade."

Gordon shook his head. "That depends on the writer. Sometimes it's lemon tea, sometimes it's lemonade."

Gordon felt like such a dork knowing so much about the comic. Then again he wasn't alone. He and Tino went on and on about the TV series, the comics, who was the better artist: Mason or Hill, his best side kicks, how dumb the live action movie was, etc

"Dinner's ready." A woman in a pink sweater made her presence known. How long had Tino and him been talking? Guess awhile, since his head barely hurt now.

Tino flagged her down. "Hey wait. Mom, this is Gordon. Is it okay if he could stay and eat? Maybe even stay the night?"

Gordon jumped in his seat on reflex, wanting to shake her hand, but knew that was an idiot move, and sat back down proper before just waving, feeling better at the sly smirk of the older woman. "Sure. I always make extra on the weekends."

"I wish you wouldn't. I lose more friends that way than to polio." Tino kvetched.

"Shoot. You revealed the secret ingredient." She hit back with a flat and monotone delivery. "Now the guest has to be eliminated -- you know the rules Tino." She said before heading off.

"I'd say enjoy your last meal, but that's medically impossible." Tino quipped while hopping up from the couch, following his mother. Gordon did likewise.

Taking his place across from an empty seat with Tino to his right. He sat upright, trying to get a look what was being plated, as he was feeling kind of hungry. Besides breakfast and a quarter of a slushee, he hadn't digested much today. The plate clinked against the table as the food was served, and...

It was a bubbling pink froth. That was the best way he could describe it. Gordon eyes widened, his jaw almost unhinging as he looked to Tino absolutely aghast. Tino gave Gordon a knowing look - Tino already knew it was bad, but tried to get him to play it cool, so he wouldn't make his shocked reaction verbal. He picked up a spoon, attempting to scoop it up. "Uh, thanks for the dinner Mrs..."

"Tonitini. Miss Tonitini... and you don't eat it with a spoon."

The color in Gordon's face drained.

================================

The rest of the night was spent in Tino's room. He seemed... preoccupied, to say the least. Tinos eyes falling onto a cordless phone he had brought up to the room. Mentioning seldomly that he had to check his email. Besides that, it was fun, as he turned Tino onto a fan site with downloadable clips of the Captain Dreadnought show. The videos were postage sized, choppy and artifacted, but he and Tino grinned through all of them... way past their bedtimes.

Hammering back the rest of a now warm cola in a vain attempt to get the taste of dinner off his palette, he watched as Tino reached for the light on his lamp, then fall back into bed. Gordon re-secured himself into the borrowed sleeping bag. "Can I tell you something?" Gordon asked, as he stared at the ceiling between slower and slower blinks.

"Do I gotta listen?" There was silence - until Tino followed up with "I'm not usually a spill your guts kinda guy, but go for it."

"I thought moving here was gonna be awful--just another town where I'm gonna be a blip of nothing and nobody would remember me even being here... then, Lor introduced herself..." Gordon froze. His fingers dug deep into his eyes.

"You're not gonna start crying again, are you?" Gordon almost smiled, not at what was said, but how Tino had said it.

He pulled them back. "No... it's just... How we met wasn't exactly perfect, but she left an impression on me, but... now... she nearly kills me. I don't get it."

Tino shifted, moving off the covers and sitting up and turning towards Gordon. "You know, it's not like I'm one of her best friends or anything, buuuuuut, maybe you just came on a teensy bit too strong." HE came on a 'teensy' bit too strong!? He remembered what happened, he never asked her to do... that! - but she did it anyway! To him! To him of all people! He experienced things he still can't even say the names of without either giggling or blushing. Lor's touch, her mouth, her body, her heat, her heart beat... Those memories resonated like phantoms. Tino continued. "I don't know what you two did, but maybe it meant more to you than it did her. I know Lor well enough to say she's done some dumb things that she later regretted. I've been on the receiving end of her inability to commit to stuff she promised to do. So has Carver. Even Tish."

Regret. That was the word that burned like a burning plasma cannon shot from Dreadnaught's arsenal. What if... what if... he was her moment of regret? He pictured Lor waking in a daze after that night. Gagging. Running to the bathroom. Sick to her stomach as she tries to brush him away from her mouth and her head. He contracted inward, just wanting to fall asleep.

Just before he did, he shot up his arm. "Oh, and Tino... thanks for listening."

"Whatever. Night."

His body settled. Sleeping on the floor wasn't the greatest, but, at the same time, it was open... lot of free space... stretch anyway you want...

Fwrrrsh...

Something nuzzled against his face.

Fwrrrrrrrrsh...

It did it again.

Forcing his eyes open, a tide of beach foam kissed against his lips.

Pink... fuzzy... beach foam.

Gordon stood solitary.

Alone.

With only a palm tree at his back. The tide touched down as icy, chilled water hit his feet, his toes clenched deep into the soiled sand, as clumps of it stuck between. His tiny land mass couldn't have been bigger than a throw rug in all this expanse of fuschia colored sea. He stared above to the purple sunset, but his world was boxed in at four corners... yet the ocean extended far and wide beyond the indents of the borders.

Even if he could fly like the bird whose squawk just echoed - by land, sea and air, he was trapped.

Morbidly, he thought that there was indeed a way off. His eyes focusing on the spot he'd dive in and never surface from -- but the spot began to swirl and change, revealing a completely dry middle. Emerging from the depth stood a tall, nubile blonde - her body mature in all the right ways - her skin pale, flawless, with fully developed and peachy colored breasts. With only a hand across her heart, she did little to cover her Eve like beauty. The water didn't even ripple under her dainty toed feet, her strides inviting. Yet despite her perfection, he couldn't pull himself away from her eyes.

Then it clicked: It was Lor.

He wasn't sure how he felt at first. He got his gut instinct answer when she approached. Gordon prepared himself for the kiss he thought was to come as she stood before him, but instead this embodiment of Lor sliced by his face and to his ear, before she whispered something. She said, "Nothing seems the same." and, "I can't change a thing. My body's like a wave, breaking to the sea."

Gordon had to know what that meant, but like his real hopes for an answer from Lor, he too was about to be dashed here as well. On the horizon, a towering tidal wave began pushing its way towards his island. He nearly leapt.

He should have, because that was only thing he could do. He couldn't run. He couldn't hide. He could only stand there and take the brunt of it.

Gordon closed his eyes.

His head hurt, his stomach ached, he barely had any sleep and his legs were restless

He had tossed and turned, but as he couldn't manage going back to sleep, he brought his knees to his chest, before he started rocking back and forth, unable to check out. Every part of him was firing, he just couldn't shut down.

He was miserable

Gordon rose up, before speedily walking to Tino's door. As he placed his hand on the door knob, he looked back to the sleeping boy for a second, before Gordon creaked it open and went downstairs.

Pacing.

He sat down on a couch. Then stood up. Then sat back down. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to tear off his shirt because of the burning in his brain, but kept it on because of the cold that chilled his insides.

His stomach churned.

He knew what to do.

Leaning over the sink, it felt like he had reached down past his lips, over his gums and down to his stomach, before ripping his hand back out as he vomited the pink slurry onto the stainless steel sink. It burned, but he felt so much better as it all landed in weak and wet slaps, before coagulating. The last thing he remembered was running some water until he couldn't smell it anymore, then collapsing onto a long yellow couch, burying his face into the softness.

He just hoped he wouldn't drool anytime soon.

_Maybe I should get some sleep, I got a big day ahead, of forgetting about you_


	3. Saturday

Gordon could feel that early morning light. The kind where you couldn't force yourself back into a slumber even if you had taken all the sleeping aids in the world.  
  
There'd be a different kind of sleeping if you did that.  
  
His body shifted a little, as the feel of surprise warmth radiating from a blanket that had been placed upon him made itself apparent. He wasn't sure who to thank for that. Maybe he COULD fall asleep again...  
  
"Was everything alright last night?" Huh? Oh. Carvers here.  
  
"He was actually kind of cool... well not cool in the traditional sense... and definitely not as cool as you." There was a pause. "Okay, we geeked out over Dreadnaught. You happy?"  
  
"Very. You know I don't read comics. We would have had nothing to talk about." Gordon's forehead cinched. Well my Friday could have been worse... "Should we even be talking in here?" Carver talked in that fakey whisper that everyone could hear.  
  
"I think he had a pretty hectic night yesterday. We were up late engaging in all things Dreadnaught. For a guy I don't even know the last name of, it wasn't bad." Same to you, Tino.  
  
Except for the last name part.  
  
"Tish wants us to keep Gordon on ice for awhile." Carver blurted out. He didn't like the sound of that. What was going on?  
  
"What?" Yeah, what?  
  
"I mean... just keep him distracted. Tish said Lor completely iced her out. Wouldn't answer a single question about what happened yesterday." He tightened when he heard the L name. The girl with the glasses is bothering Lor? Over what? "She's hoping to break her down and get an answer." Gordon thought of Lor being hooked up to a rack and being pulled to pieces just because she wouldn't talk about him.  
  
"So... Funville?"  
  
"Funville."  
  
Waiting to seem fashionably late, Gordon raised himself up with half lidded eyes, his best attempt at seeming like he had just woken up. "I heard something with the word 'fun' in it." Well, at least it wasn't something fungal related he had to pretend to be excited about.  
  
Although he was a fungi.  
  
============================  
  
A stiff crack exploded, as a white sphere collided into an eight ball, sending it into the middle side cushion, causing it to reverse back past the cue ball that collided with it and into a pocket, ending the game with a perfect bank shot. Same angle in, same angle out.  
  
What was it? 5-0? He lost track, despite his best attempts to keep focused on the numbers and subjects they'd been joking about, playing pool was the only thing he wanted to do right now. He had picked it up from his uncle, who even with Gordons initial inability to even hold the stick right, still let him win a couple of times. Maybe he wouldn't have gotten into it if his uncle hadn't patronized him with a few gimmes.  
  
Carver looked like he wanted to snap.  
  
He did. "That's it! I can't take this!" His hands had the pool cue to a near bend, and he probably could have broke it in two if he continued.  
  
Gordon felt like he had to put out the fire. "I'm sorry Carver. This whole thing with Lor just has me..." He pressed his pool cue into the ground, resting his hand and chin on top of the chalky blue dust. "I really appreciate you guys keeping my mind off it." Tino bumped his fist into the shoulder of Carver, seemingly reminding him that this little excursion wasn't for them, but for Gordon's benefit. A fact that still ate at the back of his mind. "Hey. You got the fun and games covered, I'll get the food."  
  
As he was walking, he could feel the gravitational pull in Tino's voice. "Uh, you sure about that?"  
  
"Don't worry guys, I got it covered." Gordon stared at the prices and knew exactly what to order. "You see that table over there?" Gordon tilted his head and flicked his eyes to where the boys were and then back to the vendor. "Bring em some nachos and some corn dogs." Gordon brought out a ten spot he had been saving for awhile, passing it to the vendor without regret, as he looked to the prices once again. "Yeah yeah, two nachos, two corn dogs and two sodas." The change fell into his hand, before he pocketed it. He turned away, elbow resting on the counter, as Tino and Carver seemed to be discussing something. Their eyes fell on him for a second as he waved, letting them know where he was, before they turned back to one another.  
  
That's when he made his move. He could already feel the sweat to begin to form over the fifty cents he clutched between his fingers, as his gaze transfixed on a dark corner near the entrance. Passing an outrageous ceramic clown shrouded in purple light, he found the set of pay phones he had passed coming in.  
  
"Directory." He listened for the automated message to finish as a person came on the line. "Local." His grip tight, his face squished against it as the name left in a whisper  
  
McQuarrie.  
  
The clink of the quarter made its way in as his fingers pounded the hard but squishy digits of the phone, then let it ring. And ring. And ring. What would he even say? 'Hey Lor, I was wondering how you were after nearly killing me.' His pinch grip on the middle of the phone was ready to rip it away if he heard her voice, knowing secretly he couldn't handle this.  
  
'Hello?' There was a male voice. Authoritative. A father. 'Who is this?' Gordon hung up.  
  
He looked back into Funville, he could feel the frustration in the ball of his step. With regret over not telling them what he was about to do, he turned, knowing fully well he had to talk to her.  
  
======================  
  
When he had first arrived here, this sunny suburban home was something special. Something he thought he would cherish forever.  
  
Now, it felt like he was staring into the abyssal heart of the dragon's den, waiting for what was inside to catch wind of him and tear him apart limb from limb.  
  
He waited for her all the same.  
  
His dragon.  
  
The door opened, and instead of Lor, there was a short looking man - relatively speaking for an adult - that stood before him. His orange moustache bristled as he looked none too pleased. "You got a lot of nerve coming back here."  
  
He almost froze in place, he almost gulped, he almost looked away. He almost did everything that would have been a tell for what had actually happened that night. "Excuse me?" He asked, stuttering with a smile. What exactly had transpired while he was away? Did she tell him? "I'm just here to see Lor. We go to the same school."  
  
"Lor's not home, but even if she was, you wouldn't be able to set one foot in here. Don't let me see you near my house again, boy." He stepped back inside, palm on the door, and as Gordon turned as well, the older man's voice piped up. "By the way. You forgot your jacket." He tossed it carelessly out the door, and just his luck, the thing caught wind and danced before landing in the grass. He ran for it, swatting it as he lifted it up as a few sprinkles of freshly cut grass fell from it, but his heart sunk when he saw what was sprayed in red paint across the back of it  
  
"FAG  
LOVER"  
  
================================  
  
"I can't believe you lost sight of him!" Tino squeaked.  
  
Carvers eyes nearly popped out of his head as his hands hit chest. "ME!? You were sitting right next to me!"  
  
"Yeah- well- you- I-... TISH ISN'T GOING TO LIKE THIS! Any moment now Gordon's gonna be at Lor's and-" Tinos freak out was interrupted.  
  
Carver gesticulated heavily trying to calm Tino down. "Don't worry. Don't worry. Lor is at Tish's - and there's no way that he'll find out where she lives."  
  
The door to Tino's room burst open.  
  
Nobody looked happy.  
  
Gordon in particular. His face red. His cheeks puffy. Like he wasn't able to breathe.  
  
Carver tensed his shoulders as if he had been personally insulted. "What happened to you? We go to the trouble of getting you fun passes and suffer through games of pool with you and that's how you repay us? Some nachos? Some corndogs? A stinkin' large soda?" Carver thought for a moment, his eyes searching his head. "Actually I'm okay with that. Forget I said anything."  
  
Tino shot up from his chair, trying to calm him down. "Gordon, we just want what's best for Lor. Relax."  
  
Gordon's fists had been balled up, but one in particular had a little brown pouch. No matter how hard he squeezed it, it just wouldn't go away. "So did I. Now I want what's best for me. I wanna know what this means." He tossed his jacket in their faces.  
  
Like a map to a new world, they unfurled it.  
  
"Bag oven?" Carver stated with confusion.  
  
Tino pointed. "No, Carver, pull that way."  
  
Once they got a full look, they couldn't keep their eyes off the words, and at the same time, couldn't help but check on Gordon. He stood in the doorway with his arms locked to his sides, muscles on edge. He was incensed.  
  
"Y'know Carv... Tish's place is pretty strange looking, isn't it? Maybe the strangest one here..."  
  
Carver looked confused for a second, before agreeing hurriedly. "Yeah yeah, like real fantastic stuff all over the lawn."  
  
"Yup. Just strange stuff. Not like ANY-" Tino had locked eyes with Gordon as he said this. "-in the neighbourhood." Gordon nodded a little before turning, nearly bolting from the room.  
  
================================  
  
"Why did you hit Gordon like that?" Tish was getting more direct than she had wanted to. She didn't even want to say his name. Subtlety was beginning to not be an option.  
  
Lor pulled back a bit of hair. "Gordon? I don't know a Gordon, and even if I did, I didn't hit him on purpose!"  
  
"So you did hit him."  
  
"I didn't mean to! I just- I can't say." Tish just stared, as she watched the disintegration of a dear friend before her very eyes. "I went too far and too fast with him, Tish. I became a real sleazeball." She covered her mouth, tears hitting her thumb and fingers.  
  
"So you two..." Tish pushed the tips of her index fingers together. Lor just nodded between quieted sobs. "Hoo-boy." Tish breathed, flanking her eyes to her tightening knuckles on her dress. "T-that's not so bad. Heeeeeeee... ssssseemed alright." Tish didn't even remember what he looked like, so her words felt false. She just sat by her friend for awhile, still trying to find the words. "So you don't like him?"  
  
Lor shook her head no. Holding up her hand, she formed an L with the thumb and index finger. Then pulled back the thumb and raised her middle finger into a 2. Then she wrapped them together into an X.  
  
Tish nearly jumped. "You like-like him!?"  
  
Lor nodded. "Yuh huh."  
  
Tish felt jubilation as she looked to the heavens, her answer finally here. "So why don't you just tell him? Or do you want to keep it a secret?"  
  
Lor shook her head, wishing it was that simple. "If I tell him I like him, then that'll to lead more... then he'll find out."  
  
"Find out what?"  
  
Lor pulled back, her neck slack as she tried to not look at anything, her voice creaking as she helplessly wiped away another tear that was as quickly replaced. "That I was born a boy." She brokedown. Nobody was supposed to know. Not even Tish.  
  
The brown haired girl recoiled from Lor. She didn't mean to... it was just so strange. Earth shattering even. Someone you consider your friend - if not your best friend - being someone else entirely at one point in their lives. Someone maybe they wouldn't have been friends with in the first place...  
  
Placing her arms around her, Tish rocked a little, swaying the bed in hopes of eliciting some kind of comfort.  
  
"Ever since I was younger, I knew I was different. I don't know how to explain something that weird to anybody. I just never felt like my body was my body. I never liked playing with girls toys... I didn't like girls clothes... at first... but when I was mistaken for a girl when I grew my hair out long..." She looked up to Tish. "It felt right." Lor sighed a breath of relief. "So I told my parents. We went to a psychologist... then... here I am."  
  
Tish hugged Lor harder than any other time in her life, before pecking her cheek.  
  
"Then two years later... my father changed... and so did my brothers."  
  
================================  
  
"Tishie! It is one of your little friends on the line phone! The little Blonde boy!"  
  
Tish cupped her mouth "You mean Tino?"  
  
"Is what I say!" Tish hated to leave - especially after what she had been told. As she was about to get up, a firm grip hit her wrist. Lor always was strong, but this was scary strong.  
  
"PROMISE ME TISH! PROMISE ME THAT YOU WON'T TELL ANYBODY! ESPECIALLY NOT THE GUYS! I CAN HANDLE IT!" Lor pulled back from Tish with her threat before her head fell into her hands. "Especially not the guys..." She curled up against her knees.  
  
Tish swung her fist at nothing, but darted to grab a cordless phone all the same. "This. Better. Be. Important." Tish hopefully made things clear with her tone.  
  
There were whispers back and forth before eventually "Gordon's on his way." was said.  
  
"YOU TOLD HIM!?" Tish rushed to her front porch window, watching and waiting.  
  
"We're weak, Tish." Before she could chew them out, a figure through the window began approaching her house  
  
================================  
  
They were really underselling it. You'd have to be an idiot to miss this place. He made tentative steps up towards it - this was somebodies property after all, and he might not be welcome - passing a mailbox that could easily be mistaken for a birdhouse. Two sets of garden gnomes faced forward in a row, unlike their bretheren by the well, squatting on or near pink and purple polka dotted mushrooms. If only there wasn't this weight that held down his shoulders, then Gordon might find whimsy in this out of place gingerbread fantasy land. To his left he could see a flag of a nationality he was ashamed to admit he couldn't recognize.  
  
Oh, and the pink flamingos. A fabulous murder of them, he guessed.  
  
As _she_ opened the door, there was a sudden gust, causing those wind chimes to sing out as they blew into one another. "How did you know I was coming?"  
  
"Phone call." Figures.  
  
"So are you gonna block my way or something? I need to see her."  
  
"No. You can't."  
  
"No!? I'm sick of this! She nearly cracks my head open and doesn't even give me the time of day to explain why in the fuck she did it. Then her family defaces my coat, insults me, and now I've been given the run around by her goddamn friends!" Did he just swear out loud?  
  
"There's stuff - a lotta stuff that even I'm still trying to process, but I think I'm getting a better handle on things. I don't know how you'll take it. It all involves Lor."  
  
"Then why not just let me talk to her?"  
  
"I know it sounds weird, but trust me on this - you need to hear this first, and away from here."  
  
He wanted to argue. To disagree and prove how wrong she was... but he wasn't exactly in a situation where he could make demands. Feeling like he wanted to rip his hair out... maybe that's why his dad went bald - he sighed harshly. "Fine."  
  
She hopped down, which surprised him, but even moreso when she hooked his arm. "Come on. There's a nice place to talk and think."  
  
================================  
  
"Gordon... are you mature?"  
  
He discharged his throat in displeasure to that question.  
  
Tish pressed. "Are you?"  
  
Gordon threw up a hand that landed back into his lap. "Yeah, yeah." He laid back, his hands now as supports, as he looked up to the clouds.  
  
"Lor's going through some things, but..." Tish's hand fell onto his. He looked down, then to her. "She likes you. A lot."  
  
He kind of wanted to laugh out of relief. "She has a funny way of showing it."  
  
"She also told me you two... y'know..." Tish just raised her eyebrows at him. Gordon looked away as fast as he could. "She wants to do more with you, actually."  
  
Gordon fast went from embarrassment to an almost glow over his accomplishments.  
  
Was it relief or satisfaction on my face? Either way, nothing could wipe that smile away.  
  
He wanted to leave Tish in a dust trail and run to Lor... his Lor... hey, that felt pretty good.  
  
"There's just a teensy, weensy, little caveat." Before he could sign the papers to make his next move official, Tish's words hit him like a slap to the ear, but he was so high on his love for Lor, it came in nonsense  
  
Trans  
  
Boy  
  
Girl  
  
Was  
  
"I'm not surprised..." Standing, he was gonna walk away.  
  
She turned, slightly confused. "So... you're okay with it?"  
  
He turned with a pointed finger. "Yeah. I know you're lying. You're just trying to keep us apart."  
  
Disbelief hit Tish's face hard and fast, as she stood nearly running at him. "Do you think everything's about you!?" Tish got in whisper distance, still shouting. Gordon just puffed out his chest in defiance and maybe a little bit of defense. He had that pissy look kids got when their parents didn't get them what they wanted for Christmas. "Look. I didn't care about you, I just wanted to find out why my friend had a violent reaction to you. Yet if you're the decent guy I think you are, then you two should be together - but you gotta know first that she's TRANS."  
  
"But... we... she..." Gordon stumbled a bit, trying to recall that night - trying to recall her. He stopped, pulling back to Tish. "SHE'S A GIRL!"  
  
As if his mind's eye had predicted his bodies impulsive actions, he saw a rush from his perspective as Tish fell into the water. There was a wavy haze as he stared into his diamond skewed hands.  
  
As things came back into focus -- he fell to his knees as Tish splashed about. He reached over the side, Tish swimming closer, before grabbing out to him. Despite his perceived strength and her small stature, his spine locked up, and as she splashed down in the current, she drew him down with her.  
  
The back of his head hit the surface, stunning him for a moment. Gordon could smell that beach water just from Funville - now he was tasting it. It was murky, it was salty - but it was real. The best part was how warm yet cool it felt, he let himself flow freely, like he was twisting in the wind. It didn't sting his eyes, unlike the chlorine at pools, as he stared through the aqua green into the misty pink that formed in front of him, reminding him of what he had just done. He swam up, head bursting and came face to face with Tish's water streaked specs.  
  
She wasn't exactly ecstatic.  
  
Lapdogging his way to the beach, he collapsed into the sand as Tish joined him, elbow deep into where they now rested, they both coughed up a little bit of that salty spittle. "I'm sorry." He straightened up, turning to Tish, wiping his nose, the feeling of caked sand all around his wet clothes. "I'm sorry, okay?" He hated to admit that she was right. He wasn't mature. How could you even digest a concept like that, even while looking out at something so beautiful in nature like this endless sea with a cresting orange sun. Maybe that's why Tish brought him here, to sway him from any kind of violent reaction about what he had just heard.  
  
He just wished he could have done it over again. He wished he could have shared how he felt about what was seeing right now with Lor... she must have stopped appreciating this years ago. How could you not if you have it all the time? It's just after so long, you forget what's beautiful.  
  
He wanted to remind her.  
  
"I've never lived near an ocean front... it's breath taking." He squinted at Tish. "Like Lor."  
  
Tish's demeanor changed, letting out a relaxed breath, but there still lied contention. "Maybe I should have started with the other thing..." Gordon couldn't believe there was still more to this. His heart sank at a thousand prospects that crossed his mind. He tried to focus out there, hoping that whatever came, it wouldn't stand between him and Lor.  
  
================================  
  
The door burst open with a startling bluntness, "get undressed twerp- hey wait a minute..."  
  
"Was that your boyfriend or something?"  
  
Before Lor could react or even just run, two of them pressed their knees against her arms, as one slapped her ass before spreading her for the other brothers to see. "Looks like he already got to you." He said, mashing up Gordon's cream in her butt cheeks as the number of belts and pants being ruffled around terrified her, the sound familiar but still intimidating.  
  
"This should be easy!" They hoisted and pulled her arms and legs to the four corners of the bed, shoving her face into it for a second. Lor struggled, begging for them to stop as one of the older boys stepped onto the bed and took his place at the front of her face. Grabbing her short haired head and wrist, he gripped her down onto his hard cock, his grip cinching as he relaxed back while she gurgled in pain. "Lor, you give great practice girlfriend head."  
  
Jamming his cock in with no suspense, one of her brothers asked with a devilish undercurrent "Was I bigger than he was, Lor?" knowing he wouldn't get the answer before thrusting without care. "Shit..." He grunted, bottoming out, watching the back of Lor's head bobbing against his like minded kin, it wasn't long before he shot deep inside her. He humped her for awhile, before pulling out. "Who's up to bat?" Without a single fight, they traded off. As the night continued, Lor could only tell which of them it was by the shape and size.  
  
"Swallow it Lor!" Her other brother demanded in a pleasured hiss, as she did what she was told. "Ah yeah... I love it when you swallow..." It wasn't out of some particular fear or desire, she did it just because she didn't want to ruin her bed.  
  
After they had their fun, Lor laid motionless. Even crying now would be an exercise in futility. She just stared off in the distance, her mind like before, trying to forget that it was now the spunk of her brothers that was flowing between her thighs and onto her bed, and not Gordons.  
  
That's when she saw his jacket.  
  
She thought she had cried herself out years ago as she pulled it close. She didn't even care that _he_ was there while she was doing it.  
  
Off in the crack of the doorway light was an evil eye  
  
Her father's eye  
  
================================  
  
Gordon sat.  
  
And sat.  
  
The sand finding its way more and more into his soggy pants pockets.  
  
He raked a hand through it, letting it powder from his grip like nothing.  
  
His underlip took in some of the blood as the suds came in again.  
  
He stood, wandering over to the dock, as his head tilted against a piece of the pier that pillared up from the ocean as he tried to escape himself, the ripples of the sea invitingly hypnotic... he felt like he wanted to die, dizzy like last night. The inside of his stomach feeling like it was tearing and opening up, even as he held himself at his sides, it wouldn't stop.  
  
Gordon jumped as a hand fell atop his shoulder. "Give her time. She'll figure out what to do."  
  
He bit the inside of his cheek, as he tried to hide how he actually felt from Tish. "Okay." Gordon's voice was soft and false when he responded.  
  
'No. It wasn't okay.' He told himself.


	4. Sunday

Chapter 4 - Sunday  
  
Fag this... trans that... it was like his opinion about Lor didn't matter.  
  
Did she ever regret it? Not just because of what most of her brothers did, but because of maybe something she missed. Or maybe it was just an easy way to reinvent yourself. He could understand why the mentally ill would want to escape themselves - even relate in so much with all the moving he did allowed him to start with a blank slate, but he always missed his friends - relegated now to nostalgia about the good times.  
  
Who did Lor miss? There was a strange part of him that thought about meeting her... in the before time. Was a friend you know becoming trans like someone dying? Or was it still there? He imagined it like a reflection, but instead seeing two different figures of the same person on either side. Was it still a struggle for her?  
  
He didn't consider Lor like those crazies who just wanted to chop up their stuff, and she definitely wasn't as bad as the queers either. She was different. So why was she treated like that? Or maybe she was the same... I mean... who was Lor? Really? For all he knew, her whole life up till they met was her little white lie to cover up her abuse, and it needed all the strength she could muster to remain sane about it and outpoured what was left into the physical arts.  
  
Her cup runneth over then...  
  
Running up Tino's steps, Gordon coughed hard before knocking at his front door. He waited for a response. Then as he was about to tap it again, harder this time, there was chatter at his back  
  
"They stopped chasing us awhile ago." Carver said while looking over his shoulder.  
  
"So why didn't you stop running?" Tino said in between breaths, confused.  
  
"You serious?"  
  
Gordon twisted around, bat resting at his side. "What's goin' on?"  
  
"We saw Lor's brothers at the basketball court. They threatened to beat us up."  
  
Gordon ran down, getting on level with them. "Where? Which basketball court?"  
  
"The one near the park by the school... wait, why?" Tino had just realised his mistake in saying that. "You're not, thinkin'... oh." Tino saw a look in Gordon's eyes that he had never seen on anybody - a kind of steely glare that he'd only ever seen in comics before. "Well there are a lot of parks nearby schools with basketball courts, I'm not sure if thats the one-" Gordon ignored him, walking past both of them.  
  
Taking his metal bat, he held it up, the light of the moon, embezzling it with a sheen. The back of his jacket facing the both Carver and Tino, a word hidden underneath a zig zag of paint, only 'LOVER' remained beneath it. "Hey whoa there big guy... just because you have a bat doesn't mean you can take on, fifteen... sixteen of them?"  
  
Turning back, he sighed. "I know, and I'm not asking you guys for your help..." He rested his chin at the top of it. "I just can't let this go." He finished with a shake of his head, before staring to his friend, wanting a real answer. "What would Dreadnaught do, Tino?"  
  
"He wouldn't go in under armed!" Tino said with exasperation.  
  
It was Carver's turn to try to reason with him. "I love my clothes, but a jacket's not worth dying over. No article of clothing is... except for my Chuck Shultz sneakers." Kicking up a foot, he stared down with great admiration.  
  
"It's not about the jacket." He replied stiffly, before finally taking off.  
  
Tino shouted "Then what's this about!?"  
  
Gordon whipped around to scold him, "Talk to Tish!" before whirling back in place.  
  
================================  
  
Night time Bahia Bay.  
  
He had already stretched his legs down this path before.  
  
Gordon walked with a confidence and grace he didn't even know he had. Like he had been living here his whole life. His first night out, he was the one trying to avoid people. Tonight felt like everyone was avoiding him. He felt like they had good reason. Intentionally avoiding street lights, Gordon stalked the night. He liked the idea that his rage was uncontrollable, and that an innocent bystander could catch the brunt of it.  
  
It dulled the reality.  
  
Like alchohol.  
  
Opposite the street of himself, someone was about to cross. He panicked, before skittering behind a wooden fence. Soldiering up next to it, he watched from the darkness, the cold of the bat grazing his neck, as a bronzed girl walked on by. He locked on to her, staring from those red baseball shoes up to those daisy dukes. Her strides long and wide, as her legs were nearly as tall as him. He wanted so much as to reach for that golden fleece that had been tailed through the back of her cap.  
  
She was beautiful... and didn't have a care in the world.  
  
The night reminded him of orange soda ice cream floats in a clear glass... soda -- that still felt so strange to him. He thought about Lor. He thought about a lot of things. He even pictured Lor swimming at the bottom of that orange float, just waiting to be chugged down by him.  
  
What he didn't think about was whether or not this was worth it however, as he already breached past the point of no return when he saw them. All he did know was however this went down... by tomorrow -- he'd never see Lor again.  
  
Their hooting and hollering made them obvious, with a street light illuminating them like perfect angels who had never committed a sin. Gordon observed them through chain link like the animals they were. All spitting images of Lor's father, in all various sizes, with that same curly orange hair. Their smug looks as they joked boiled his blood. Not one of them looked like they grasped the reality of what they were doing to Lor.  
  
They didn't care. Nobody cared. Not even her supposed friends.  
  
Somebody had to.  
  
The bat swung wild, but struck home. The broken face of the tallest moved in tandem as Gordon's momentum carried him along. He tried for another, but the bat was caught in the grip of one. He pushed and pulled, but couldn't fully regain it back. So instead, he let go, causing it to fly out, hitting the face of a twin.  
  
That was it. Without that bat, he was now back as a sheep among wolves.  
  
Gordon didn't even get the chance to think about running.  
  
It wasn't at all like how he imagined a fight would go down. He was dragged down and slammed to the ground without question. He wished it felt more like a death by a thousand papercuts rather than a death by a thousand fists. Or kicks to the gut. His only reprieve came in the fact that not all of them could join in, but that was like the few cubs not nipping you while you were being torn apart by papa bear.  
  
He wasn't even sure how he was still thinking, let alone still breathing.  
  
"Get his bat, get his bat!" One of them ordered, as he was strung between two to his knees, Gordon himself unable to do anything, stared through bloodied and blurred vision, he could see a huge gathering of shoes that had formed around him, before they took a swing at the ground -- it let out a resounding ping of a noise. His eyelash twitched, flicking tiny spats of blood across from him. He knew what was about to come.  
  
His freedom came not in the swing, but the release of his arms. The sound of the bat dropping hard with a bounce and then a rolling off was replaced by the now encroaching sound of police sirens. Gordon collapsed on the blacktop, coughing up something he was sure had to be blood as he felt the rhythm of escaping feet on the side of his face that could still feel.  
  
The sirens stopped. Dead stopped. Like they weren't even there. Another violent eruption from his chest came. "Hey hey hey! Don't get blood on the shoes."  
  
He knew that voice.  
  
Gordon siphoned up some dormant energy, lifting his head with a wheeze as he saw Tino standing by Carver who had a PDA in his hands.  
  
He smiled a little, before he fell back down, his cheek squishing like raw hamburger patty.  
  
================================  
  
Lor was buzzing, hitting the four corners of Tino's patio over and over, as Tish sat overwatching her friend, eyes like pinballs bouncing inside her head along with her. "Gordon better be okay! Or I'll... I'll..." Her fingers pulled down her face, almost peeling the skin off her cheek bones. "Tish... tell me Gordon's okay. Tell me those two knew what they were doing." Lor turned to her always stalwart friend, hoping for the right words.  
  
Tish didn't have any. In a sputtered attempt, she tried her best with a rest assuring hand on her shoulder. "I think he's fine."  
  
The door from Tino's room burst, and as if they were returning husbands from the war, Lor watched carefully for hers. Carver stepped out a little shaken. Then Tino, who she spied a little bit of blood that had stained his blue shirt. Her hands clasped together, almost praying.  
  
Before Lor could run inside and see him, Gordon stepped onto the deck following after them. Nothing but silence from both Tish and Lor as they saw him. His lip was split wide in a gash, blood had dried after flooding down past his chin and down the front of his throat. Attempts to clean it were obvious with the soaked blood on the right arm of the jacket.  
  
With his right eye turning into a big purple ruptured sack on the walk over, the several scrapes and scratches everywhere were rather innocuous in comparison.  
  
Lor's lower lip quivered, her hand reaching over to cover her mouth, as with every blink, a tear rolled down. As a whispered 'god' escaped under her breath.  
  
Lor did what came natural to her: She charged into him, embracing him fully.  
  
"You idiot... you freakin' idiot. I should beat you up worse than they did!" She held him, dipping her face into his shoulder. He was initially not receptive to it, but once Gordon felt how damp her face was through his shirt, he melted into her, collapsing.  
  
They both did.  
  
She planted sloppy - but warm - and breathy kisses along one side of his cut and bruised cheek, uncaring about the grime of his sweat and blood that had accumulated. Gordon finally turned, staring at her for a second. He leaned in, but turned when he realised she'd taste his blood. Before he could even point to his lip, she forced him against hers. The sensitive wound burned Gordon in a good way, as her saliva covered lips slurped up against it.  
  
Gordon pressed against her cheek, the two of them nuzzling, before he began whispering something. He said, "Nothing seems the same." and, "I can't feel a thing. My bodies like a wave, caving in on me"  
  
Lor's tears seemed to stop, as she looked to him. "I hate to ask 'cause it was nice and everything... but what does that mean?"  
  
He snorted a little before shrugging it off. "Nothing. It sounded better in my head."  
  
================================  
  
_Lor, let me turn on the lights. Not like last time. I want to see all of you._  
  
_No way... I can't..._  
  
_Why?_  
  
_I'm not what you'd want..._  
  
================================  
  
The light flashed.  
  
Standing in his uncles wood paneled basement, he stared across the orange and yellow shag carpeting beneath his toes to Lor.  
  
He had truly never seen her like this. He wasn't sure what to expect. Maybe he expected the worst. Or to fear her body... yet he was only more curious, wanting to touch her all over. As he approached - his quiet steps like out of a dream - her hands folded in front in a vain attempt of shielding herself. He was an arms length away, and he couldn't help himself from looking into the body mirror to their side.  
  
As Lor's chest swelled in a way his didn't, her body curved in a way his didn't... she might have been a little tall for a girl her age... but she was beautiful.  
  
She would grow up to be that girl in his dream.  
  
He reached out - Lor hesitated, before responding in kind - their fingers crossed together, pulling into one another as his kisses fell upon her neck, feeling all around with playful passes of his nose, a hint of her nervous sweat streaking along, but once his free hand reached to caress her emboldened nipple - the indent reminding him of a starfish - then his hand felt the smoothness between her armpit as she nearly keeled, propping her up as he finally stopped. "Hey hey, whoa. Everything alright?"  
  
"Yeah..." She slurred a bit. "They're just really sensitive." He nodded, keeping a mental note as she found her balance.  
  
"Come." Now inviting her over to the pool table, he took a folded over blanket and unfurled it across the green felt with a 'wumpf', as he made sure it hit all four corners, flattening any creases he could find. Palming the sides, he sucked in as he pulled himself up - just hoping she wasn't looking as he did it. Swiveling back, he gave Lor the hand she needed to join him.  
  
Lor scooched a little, getting herself into a comfortable position on her back before him, lining up with his kneecaps. Lor laid huddled with her legs criss crossed against her chest and her bottom pushed out in those striped blue panties of hers. Gordon just sat, envisioning her and him together on their home away from home.  
  
Untwining her legs, her hands attached themselves to the cotton trim of her underwear, as her motion slow at first had his heart skip a beat, and then like gliding on air, they flew past her thighs and calves. He could see the bruises - writing them off entirely as sports related. She dropped them to her side, before finally splaying herself to him.  
  
It was like the first night - only better, only more naked Lor. Her untanned, but tanned little spindly bare naked form just inches from him. Even lesser inches now as his hardness throbbed through his underwear in anticipation, as he watched Lor bend back and her penis flop across her v shaped highlight. The only thing keeping him sane was both his hands on the red hot beating stick. "W-wow, y-you're just rarin' to go, aintchya?" That was Lor's way of trying to control the mood, but her voice just wasn't up to it.  
  
"I want you Lor" He said with another fondle of her chest that sent a shudder through her system, before she eventually nodded with a reddened face. Starting with a circle of his finger around her tight tummy's belly button, trailing down to where he daren't fear to tread, and just before he got there, he adjusted, hooking the undersides of her knees -- her dainty feet curled up near both sides of his head. He stared intently into those peachy little balls of hers, resting only slightly above where he was about to make entry.  
  
God, she was so hairless.  
  
With a single snap and pull, he made sure he was between the lines, his cockhead pressed. She clenched a moment before he was able to sink into her. He could feel himself disappear with every inch into her warm cove, hitting a sweet spot. With a pump, he rocked into her, keeping a steady motion that caused reactions between bliss and grimaces for Lor to cycle through. Her ankles like a metronome, reminding him of when to drive into her ass.  
  
Unfolding out his legs, he hit the edges of the tables cushions, moving his hands from her, he tried to get a good grip at the sides of her head. Checking up on Lor, there was a wide eyed look on her face as he rested on the hilt of his entry, her crooked lip nudging a little. For Lor's sake, he could have sat like that forever. "Want me to continue?" She just gave a listless nod - but it was an uncomfortable position to be in to say the least and maybe he was a little weak from earlier, but his own body reacted by giving way, collapsing onto her. Making skin to skin contact, sweat to sweat. He wasn't sure what to say beyond his heavy breathing. "You look nice." Gordon reached up and commented, his hand parting through her hair between long and hard strokes. That's when Gordon noticed the triangled outline on her heaving chest again - where the top part of a two piece would have laid, and couldn't help himself.  
  
She mewled totally unlike the Lor he had gotten to know, bringing her face down into his shoulder. "Ssssst aah! Please don't lick me there!"  
  
So he lowered his head again, and gave the hard point another little lick. The pink nub had no particular taste, but his working tongue found it necessary to try and find one -- the expression on Lor's face demanding it despite what she said -- which soon caused her to rush her hand across her mouth with repeated moans, as her legs wrapped around him like roots on a vine.  
  
Gordon's final thrusts were boorish and uncaring, his body connecting hard with hers. He had wanted to go slow, take his time. He wanted this to last and make Lor happy, make it special, but he just couldn't hold it... with one final collision and a groan, he felt his release hit deep.  
  
Clarity hit him. He shut his eyes not wanting to see her disappointment as he slithered and slimed his way out of her. Yet it felt like he had something along for the ride, he looked down to see what she had... done... the feeling was mutual apparently - her appreciation for him like some kind of art smear across his stomach. She had a lot in reserve in that little tinkler of hers.  
  
Lor sat up quick as ever to see what had him perplexed. She seemed a little startled. "Oops. Let me uh, clean you up." Lor twirled back her hair between her fingers, as her tongue found its way around the sticky mess. He wanted to say something, like maybe that he'd get a rag, but instead he just sat sort of watching her act like a thirsty cat, his length pulsating but finally shrinking back, but it seemed like Lor had different plans.  
  
Using both hands to lift it up like a hot dog, it was like she was about to devour it as she wrapped her mouth around it. "Oh but Lor that was just in your-" He shut up real fast once her tongue hit his sensitive tip. "AH! Oh..." But even he couldn't stop himself from any number of weird noises that came out.  
  
"shp. shlp." Was all he could hear from her as she began milking him, her thumbs rubbing underneath the shaft, before he eventually shot off. When he thought he could pull away, Lor insisted. The sensitivity was starting to get painful, and it felt like Lor wasn't going to remove her mouth, and he was genuinely worried she wasn't gonna stop.  
  
With a sudden humming pop, she let him go. Despite the soreness, his brain felt elevated, and in a weary voice, he simply asked. "What was that about?"  
  
Delivering a final smooch to his privates, she faced him again. "Just my way of apologizing for that elbow." She muttered with a sheepish quality, not a single trace of his or hers to be found anywhere on her face. She was good at that.  
  
"Wasn't the worst thing that happened to me this week..." They shared a moment - but just a moment - of pure bliss - then cold realisation hit... that the world was more than just two teenagers in the basement together. Like a moment of bereavement between family members at a funeral, he fell into her. He breathed, wanting to smell her, but instead it was stench of their sex. In that moment he hated that smell - even if it was theirs. "I fucking love you, Lor." His voice on needles and pins.  
  
================================  
  
On her midsection with his right arm, he had pulled her close and tight by her hips, nearly inescapable. Their lower halfs almost joining like they had before. She had tried to move away from him, maybe to get more relaxed under the sheets, but he wasn't ready to part.  
  
On his left, Lor rested her head. "Gordon, I'm not going anywhere." Her voice vibrating through his muscles.  
  
"I don't want to let go of you... I don't know when I'll ever get to do this again, Lor." He leant down, planting a kiss on the side of her head. Gordon promised himself that with Lor by his side, he was gonna count the minutes like hours. He was gonna treasure this moment and he was never gonna fall asleep.  
  
Not with Lor by his side.  
  
He was gonna count the strands of her hair.  
  
Not without Lor  
  
================================  
  
**Monday**  
  
He swallowed his pride, as he knocked on the front door of Lor's home.  
  
With a surly swagger, and a coffee in his hand, Lor's father opened it. "I thought I told you-"  
  
"My family decided that we're moving from here. They think it's too dangerous. Didn't help when I refused to name the assailant... assailants, that did this." He motioned to his injuries.  
  
"That's good, but if you're expecting to see Lor agai-"  
  
"It's not about that." Gordon hated the oxygen wasted by the man.  
  
"So why are you here?" He said with a sip.  
  
Gordon had a few starts and stops, before just blurting it out. "I just want to know why you treat Lor like you do."  
  
"I don't have to explain anything to a pissant like you... Especially one that will never have to experience something like having 16 perfect boys and your 17th turns out to be a freak... and the woman you married... is not only okay with it, but encourages it!-" A vein looked like it was about to pop. "I just can't let that stand."  
  
"Why does that bother you?"  
  
"Cause if it's genetic and skips a generation? My boys need to set an example for the others by using her as their personal toy."  
  
Gordon was taciturn, looking down and away from him. He felt like a whipped dog.  
  
"Besides. If she didn't love it, why hasn't she done anything about it?" He got closer to Gordon. Almost testing him. Maybe the old man saw the fury in his eyes. "Now get off my property kid, you're bothering me." He turned, slamming the door in Gordon's face.  
  
The old man had just poured the gasoline all along the path he walked. He turned to face the window and shrubs beneath. Gordon's eyes closed. In the cusp of his right jacket sleeve, Gordon clutched his match - his dad's L shaped tire iron. Gordon could smell the scent of his sweat and the metal bonding in his tight grip, both shaking like crazy.  
  
Then he looked down.  
  
"You get all that?" Tino rose from the shrubs, camera mounted. He gave Gordon the thumbs up.  
  



End file.
